You Belong to Me
by N.V.9
Summary: I tell you I love you by showing you I'm there. I show you, you are mine by kicking everyone elses ass that tries to take you away
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

When Sasuke and Naruto got together it was kind of amusing. You see Sasuke knew he was gay for one reason and one reason alone. The reason being Naruto, his best friend and only love. They were only twelve when Sasuke decided to do something about it. To be honest I never thought that Sasuke would make a move being on how it was two years of nothing but a silent crush, I mean, love.

The day the raven decided to do anything was the day Naruto, for the frist time in his life, expressed interest in a girl. Realizing his time with his blonde could come to an end, Sasuke did something only a Uchiha could or would ever do. He played 'that' card. 'That' card doesnt really have a name but everyone knows what it is. The one that is a last resort or in Sasuke's case the beginning of his future.

So like I said, Sasuke knew he was gay, but Naruto being Naruto was completely clueless. So the raven had cornered the blonde and told him that he had a problem and he needed Naruto to help him. Naruto quickly agreed and that day after school both boys ended up in the Uchiha household. There, Sasuke pretended to confess that he wasn't sure if he was gay or not. Naruto asked what he wanted him to do.

That's what so great about Naruto. He was willing to do whatever it is that would and could help a friend. Sasuke knowing this asked Naruto to kiss him. After a small hesitation Naruto complied. After that kiss Naruto asked if he helped and Sasuke said he still wasn't sure. So for a week Naruto would go to Sasuke's and kiss the boy. After a while Naruto finally caught on to what Sasuke was doing and instead of being angry just asked Sasuke to go out with him.

Sasuke, who of course was not stupid, quickly agreed. That day they became an item. Now you all may think with Naruto dating Sasuke that Naruto himself was gay...

You'd be wrong. The blonde was not attracted to anybody of the same sex. He enjoyed checking out girls just as much as the next guy. Heck, he loved girls in all their many forms, much to Sasuke's annoyance, but because he loved Sasuke just as much as the raven loved him he let rumors fly.

When both boys became freshmen in highschool, Sasuke saw all of the attention that Naruto was gaining from the opposite sex. So the second day at school, Naruto arrived sporting a silver ring and telling everyone one he was married. People of course were shocked, but because Sasuke wanted Naruto to wear the ring, that he was never allowed to take off, Naruto did. He loved Sasuke that much. Heck Naruto went a step farther and with his father's permission, for Sasuke's birthday, he got the ravens name tattooed on the back of his left shoulder.

The raven of course was over joyed at this and most certainly approved.

Throughout highschool both boys were always side by side and arm in arm. Everyone assumed that Sasuke being the most dominant of two was the seme... again they would be wrong. How do I know? Well I had the terrible luck of walking in on them six different times. Never do I ever want to see the Uchiha in that kind of position begging Naruto for more again... Or more then I already did.

Now both are eighteen and on their last year of highschool. Sasuke is still the one in charge and Naruto being the happy guy he is, that is in love with him, just goes along with whatever Sasuke says.

When Neji and Gaara got together they were already in highschool, Gaara being a junior with Naruto and Sasuke, Neji being a sophmore. Their get together wasn't as amusing as Naruto's and Sasuke's.

In fact they started in a tragic beginning. You see Neji is my best friend. We grew up together and stuff and I knew he had a big crush on Gaara. Of course, at the time I didn't' know Gaara had a crush on Neji too, but since both were to stubbern to admit they liked eachother they pretty much insulted and ignored the other.

Then Gaara did the unthinkable, in the middle of the school year he began dating Neji's younger cousin Hinata. The same day that relationship started, Neji began to pull away. There would be times that he didn't come to school for a week. When he did return he always seemed to have a glazed look in his eyes. It scared me and I could tell our other friends were worried.

Especially Gaara. After a month of him dating Hinata, he called it quits but Neji didn't snap out of it. Instead he seemed to get worse. He began losing weigh and his grades began to fall. Every day after school, when he did show up, he would leave as soon as the last bell rang.

One day Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and I decided to hop in Sasuke's car and follow him and an hour of driving later, Neji finally pulled into an empty lot.

The building itself looked abandon and forgotten with peeling paint and blacked out windows. The only sign that showed it was anything was a sign that blinked 'open'.

We watched as Neji went in. To my shock Naruto and Gaara quickly got out. Naruto commanded Sasuke to keep the doors locked and the car running, before following the red head inside.

A few minutes later both boys came out with an unconsious, shirtless Neji in Gaara's arms. Naruto had Neji's top half of his uniform and Neji's keys in his hands. Opening the door to Neji's car for Gaara he handed Neji's belongings to him before making his way quickly to our car. I don't know how Neji became this way so quickly, he only just entered minutes ago.

Getting in, Naruto commanded Sasuke to drive. Ten minutes later I finally asked what had happened.

With a look that I had never seen on Naruto's face, he told us in these exact words, "Never ever go back there. Do not mention this again and forget it ever happened." To this day neither Sasuke nor I knew what that place was but both of us refused to think about it in fear of what Naruto would do if he knew.

It was a week before Neji or Gaara came to school. The second they entered I, like everyone else, knew they were a couple if that possessive arm Gaara had around the pale eyed boy was any indication.

When Haku and Suigetsu got together it was very shocking. You see Haku was a year younger then both Neji and I, while Suigetsu was the same age as the two of us. So back to Haku...

Haku was straight-out-not-even-bothering-to deny-it gay. He was the posterboy of homosexuals. Just looking at him and he screamed gay. Of couse no one messed with him in fear of what we would do... well not so much Sasuke, Neji, and I. They were more afraid of what Naruto and Gaara would do to them. When it came to Haku those two became demonic. Heck, Haku's own brother Zabuza and, uncle by marriage, Kisame who so happened to be the same age as Zabuza, a story for another time, had nothing on these two. These two took protectivness to a whole other level. Haku thought it was sweet. Sasuke said he was glad Naruto reserved that side for Haku, since he doubted he could handle Naruto being so much like him. Neji only smirked and let nature take its course, and I found it amusing.

So Haku had a big crush on Suigetsu, who was friends with Naruto and Gaara, and on the football team, but because of who those two were he didn't let them know about it. The last time he made that mistake the poor unsuspecting boy, none the wiser on what was going on, was confronted by the two hotties of the school. Needless to say that relationship didn't go anywhere.

So when Suigetsu moved here two years ago, Haku declared to us he was in love. One day the teacher picked three random kids to clean the art room. So here I was with Haku and Suigetsu. When I left to go get the mop, I did not expect to see those two dry humping on one of the tables when I came back. I never moved so fast in my life to get away.

When football practice came around that afternoon my small group of friends, the whole football team, and coachs froze in fear of what Naruto and Gaara would do as we all watched Suigetsu and Haku walk toward us hand in hand. In front of everyone, Suigetsu kissed Haku before making his way to the two silent boys already on the field. They seemed to stand there for ages before Naruto grinned and Gaara nodded his head. And just like that Suigetsu and Haku became a couple. Heck even Zabuza and Kisame would approve of them. Not that it would matter if they didn't accept it because both Naruto and Gaara did.

When Kiba and I got together it was kind of surprising. You see even if all of my friends were gay, I never thought I was. Sure I never showed any interest for anybody... well that was until the day I ran out of the class room with the two in it and into someone else. His name was Kiba and he was transfering over to our school. At the moment though, he was taking a look around and was not expecting me to run head first into him. After a groan of pain for my butt I looked up at him and fell fast. He was gorgeous in a way no other was. I must have looked like an idiot as he helped me to my feet and asked if I was okay. I just nodded and blushed. After a small awkward silence he winked at me and told me good-bye before walking off.

So that afternoon, I was not expecting to see him walking up to the field to watch practice. I could not take my eyes off of him and the others noticed. I, of course, ignored them as I watched the beautiful boy speaking to one of the coachs.

The next day I didn't see him in school, but when I went to watch practice, like I normally do with Sasuke, Neji, and Haku, I saw him wearing a uniform. So for weeks I looked for him in the school but the only time I saw him was on the field.

So being the lazy bum that I am, I asked Sasuke who he was. Why would I ask Sasuke? Easy, if anything new came around Naruto, Sasuke made it his mission to figure everything out about it.

I learned his name and that he was a senior this year. He loved sports especially football and baseball. He had a sister and lived with his mom. He also had a dog that was his whole life. I'm pretty sure if I wanted to know more about him Sasuke would have told me. It's freaky what he does to make sure no one tries to take his blonde away.

The reason I never saw Kiba was because our classes were always on the opposite sides of each other. If I had math on the first floor, in the front, he had science in the back on the second floor. The only time I could have been able to see him was lunch. But he was never there. Sasuke said he went home to feed his dog. When I looked shocked by his answer he shrugged and said, 'I had to make sure he didn't have a shrine of my Naruto.' Weird? Yes it was, but I was still grateful for that piece of information. It was better then thinking Kiba had a girl/boyfriend somewhere.

One day while sitting and listening to another boring lecture about why x=5-4r or whatever it was that I most likely would ace on the test, Kiba walked into the classroom to hand our teacher some papers. When he spotted me he winked again, and I, of cousre, blushed so red I thought I would faint with the amount of blood in my head.

Then at lunch he surprised me yet again when he showed up at our lunch table as if he always did that. He sat right next to me, being on how Sasuke refused to let anyone sit next to his Naruto even if we were friends. Not that Naruto cared, he thought Sasuke's possessiveness was cute.

Gaara was sitting next to Neji, running his hands through the silent boys hair. Whatever happened in that building changed Neji in a way that I didn't think he would change back from. He was still the arrogant-I'm-better-then-you but at the same time he wasn't.

Haku and Suigetsu were trying to see who could hold their breath longer with their mouths glued together. I was kind of surprised Naruto and Gaara let them even do that. I know that if they tried to go farther then that... Well let's just say it won't be pretty.

So Kiba sat beside me and we ended up talking about whatever came to mind. I was in paradise but all to soon the bell rang and it was over.

At practice Kiba waved to me, and when it was over, he walked over to me. Or so I thought because out of no where, Hinata, who happened to be practicing with the rest of the cheerleaders stopped him in his tracks. It made me think that maybe he was actually waving and making his way over to her.

Feeling mortified beyond belief I gathered my things and left. The next few days I avoided lunch with my friends all together, afraid that I would see him with her. Now I'm not saying Hinata is a bad person. She is a very sweet girl that cares about everyone. When she dated Gaara it was because she liked him and didn't know Neji did as well. So here she was most likely liking my guy, who was not my guy at all.

It was five days of me laying under a tree and watching the clouds that Kiba found me. The first thing he said was, "Do you know how big this school is?" at my raised eyebrow he plopped down beside me and went on, "I've been looking everywhere for you." at my shock, he blushed, "What?" he then demanded. With a shake of my head I turned back to the clouds but my mind and senses were on the boy making himself comfortable beside me. For a week we did this, none of us talking to the other as we watched the sky. Then one day after practice he stopped me and asked if I wanted to hang out Friday night. I said yes and so started our relationship... at least I think it's a relationship.

Two weeks later I'm still not sure. Sure Kiba and I hang out a lot after school, we do date things and stuff like that but I'm starting to wonder if maybe we aren't a couple. He doesn't put his arm around me like Naruto does to Sasuke, nor does he hold my hand like Haku and Suigetsu. Heck he doesn't even glare at anyone that stares at me like Gaara does for Neji. In fact, he treats me as another friend. We haven't even had a first kiss yet... so like I was saying... does this make us a couple?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Shikamaru decided to ask his friends what they thought of him and Kiba and get their prespective of the whole thing. Maybe they'd have more of an idea of what he was going through, since they were all in relationships that all started at one point or another.

So after schoo,l as they all walked to the football field, he waited for Sasuke to kiss Naruto, Suigetsu to deep throat Haku, and Gaara to give Neji a sweet gentle kiss before Naruto, Suigetsu, and Gaara moved toward Kiba, who was already on the field stretching.

"I need to ask you something." Shikamaru said once they were all seated around him.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked already doing homework. Shikamaru reminded himself to do his the next morning before it was due.

"It's about Kiba and me."

"Couple gossip!" Haku squealed putting away his brush and turning to face him. "Spill all!"

Laughing, Shikamaru ran a hand over his hair and bit his lip.

"Spill." Neji said quitely, still watching Gaara on the field.

"Are Kiba and I going out?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke demanded, turning to face him. "Shouldn't you already know that?"

"That's not what I meant." Shikamaru opened and closed his mouth to try and think of a better way to ask it. "Do we look like a couple?"

"Well yeah." Haku nodded, "You guys are always together and you're always going out on date nights."

"Date nights?" Shikamaru blinked.

"You know, Fridays and Saturdays." Haku clarified. "Although the other nights could be date nights too but they are just other nights that hit romantic side because they are in the middle of the week."

"But we don't do couple things." Shikamaru nodded to show Haku he heard and that he wasn't going to get into Haku's logic.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked turning to meet his gaze. His pale eyes looking a little lost. Shikamaru was almost tempted to ask Neji about that one day, but shook it off.

"I mean, we don't hold hands, kiss, or any of that. When we go out we do guy things. If we're hungry we eat fast food."

"I broke Naruto of that habit. Ever since the time he tried to take me to a pizza place for our first date, he hasn't tried again." Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto is like your puppy. He does whatever you say." Shikamaru frowned, "I doubt Kiba would be the same way."

"Have you tried?"  
"Well, no but-"

"He's not like you Sasuke," Neji broke in, "He's not out to dominate his boyfriend."

"So he's like you that enjoys Gaara telling him yes and no to everything?" Sasuke countered.

"I'm not saying he's like me." Neji shot back

"I think it's sweet when Suigetsu makes the final choice. I can never decided on what to eat or where to go. He always surprises me." Haku smiled. "Last Friday he took me to that romantic movie that just came out. Then we bought sandwiches and had a picnic at the park under the moonlight."

"Kiba doesn't do that kind of thing either. He's a manly man. He does man things and I just go along with it. We haven't been together for a month so I don't think I'm in that stage to order him around, not that I want to." Shikamaru pointed out.  
"So you rather go on dates that bore you?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Shikamaru sighed, "The stuff he does pick is pretty fun. The other night we went to the waterpark and had a blast."

"Then if you enjoy what you're doing, why ask if you're dating?"

"Because to me, we don't seem like a couple. Everything we do could be done by best friends. Maybe I think we're dating but we are really good friends."

"Ask him." Neji said, turning to watch practice.

"What?"  
"Ask him what you guys are."

"But what if I make an idiot of myself or what if he says we're only friends?" Shikamaru asked watching Kiba tackle another player.

"Then Naruto and Gaara will kick his ass." Haku shrugged. "GO SUIGETSU!" he shouted before sitting down. "Those two are very protective of all of us."

"I don't want to get Kiba beaten up because he says we are friends." Shikamaru laughed. "I just want an answer to this... riddle."

"It's not really a riddle if you ask the question." Sasuke said, "I agree with Neji, ask Kiba what you are and go from there. If you're not a couple I'm sure I can find you someone who could be your boyfriend."

"More like give Shikamaru one of Naruto's admirers." Neji stated and Sasuke just shrugged.

"I don't want another boyfriend. I like Kiba as in big time like." Shikamaru pointed out. "And if we aren't dating I rather not see him go after someone else."

"That's when you call in Naruto and Gaara." Haku said again. "Look at Suigetsu, he's so hot in that uniform."

"Have you seen him without it yet?" Shikamaru asked wanting to get off the topic he started.

"Not all the way. I plan to soon though." Haku grinned as he blushed lightly.

"When?" Sasuke asked interested. "Naruto will kill him if he finds out you slept together."

"Which is why we haven't done anything that involves all of our clothes off." Haku pouted. "Suigetsu knows I want to and I know he wants to as well, but we want to talk to Naruto and Gaara first."

"When?"

"When it's the right time."

"Why not just do it, then tell him?" Neji asked running a hand slowly through his hair. "It's not like either of them are pure in that department."

"Because Suigetsu would then be missing a perfectly healthy part of his anatomy that I wish to enjoy." Haku grinned.

"Haku, if Naruto heard you talking like that he'd think your boyfriend was the cause." Sasuke smirked.

"He'd be somewhat right." Haku giggled before turning back to Shikamaru. "Okay, back to you."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"Instead of asking that question because if you do, Kiba could act one of two ways. Hurt that he thought you were going out and you didn't, or shocked that you think that and he doesn't." Haku nodded to prove his point.

"So what do I do? Do we look like a couple? Are we a couple?" Shikamaru huffed and dropped his head into his hands.

"To me you do." Haku said and the other two nodded, "But our opinions don't matter since we are not in your relationship."

"True," Sasuke nodded, "So what you do is kiss the guy yourself."

"What!" Shikamaru shouted before blushing as everyone turned to him. "What do you mean kiss him!" he whispered.

"Kiss him. If he turns away-"

"He could be shocked." Neji pointed out. "Do a fake kiss."

"A what?" Shikamaru was beginning to think dating was more trouble than it was worth.

"Like trip and land on his lips with your own or go for a kiss. If he pulls away, play it off as a joke and say you'd been hanging out with us so much and if he accepts, you already have your answer."

"That... could work." Shikamaru said. "Okay I'm going to try that and see what happens."

YBTM

"Looks like practice is over." Sasuke said, gathering his things and heading down to were Naruto was waiting for him. With a sniff he kissed Naruto quickly on the lips and lead him away. Naruto laughed when he tried to put his arm around Sauske and Sasuke just pushed him off, saying he didn't want to get covered in sweat.

Neji followed Sasuke down and grasped Gaara's hand when he held it out. Together they walked quietly toward the locker rooms.

Haku gather his things and ran to Suigetsu. Laughing, he jumped into his boyfriend's arms and kissed him moments later the coach broke them up and sent Suigetsu to the showers with Haku laughing as he was dragged off with the teen.

Shikamaru gather his bags and waited for Kiba to make his way off the field. "Nice practice."

"Could have been better." Kiba frowned. "Idiot should have blocked but he didn't."

"Kiba, there was two guys going for him, he could only choose one." Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's not the point." Kiba argued. "It's that he chose the wrong guy. He could have blocked the one on the left while the one on the right could have been blocked by Lee. He went for Lee's guy and Lee had to go around to find the other one."

"He's new."

"It doesn't matter, if he doesn't know how to play he shouldn't play." Kiba growled. "I'll meet you out here in twenty minutes." He added as he went into the locker room and Shikamaru took a seat outside on the bench.

His mind filled with the big question. This isn't what couples did, was it? If he was a girl, he'd be forced to wait outside, but he wasn't a girl... and Sasuke, Neji, and Haku all went inside with their boyfriends...

Gah! This not knowing was annoying him.

"Are we or aren't we?" He asked himself. Kiba didn't even try to hold him or touch him or anything. He was too caught up on the practice that didn't go as he planned it to.

When the locker door opened he saw Haku and Suigetsu running out, shouting a quick good-bye to him. Five minutes later Neji and Gaara called a good-bye and walked toward Gaara's car.

With a sigh he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Every once in a while the door would open then close as more people left.

When a shadow fell over him he opened his eyes expecting Kiba but instead met Kimimaro's cruel eyes.

"Look what we have here." Kimimaro smirked as his girlfriend, Tayuya, wrapped her arms around him from behind and Kabuto took a seat beside him. Behind Kimimaro, the creepy twins and the big guy that he could never remember the names of shifted from foot to foot. There was one missing... where was Kidomaru?

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked, already on the defense.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Kabuto asked.

"You're not my friend." Shikamaru stated, attempting to stand up only to be pushed back by Kimimaro. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Kimimaro said.

Shikamaru glared but said nothing. All five of them were trouble makers that enjoyed picking on people when no one else was around. They were bullies that couldn't do anything if they weren't together. Well everyone but Kimimaro and Kabuto that was. Those two were cruel and didn't care who they fought so long as they made someone hurt or cry. Kimimaro had already been in a fight three times with Naruto each of which Kimimaro had lost and Kabuto had already taken on Suigetsu and Gaara at the same time. Needless to say Gaara kicked his ass and Suigetsu was still waiting to get him back for the busted lip three months ago.

"Aren't you going to ask what about?" Tayuya asked grinning.

"No." Shikamaru said, not even trying to get up again with the way they crowded him.

"You should learn respect for your elders." Kabuto warned pulling his hair back painfully.

With a flinch Shikamaru hissed in pain and tried to pull free.  
"Don't fight me." Kabuto said, pulling harder.  
"Let go!" Shikamaru cried out as he threw out his elbow and hit Kabuto in the gut. When he grunted in pain, Shikamaru pulled free and attempted to run but was stopped by the twins.

"Not so fast!" One of them glared before pushing Shikamaru to the floor.

"That's no way to treat friends." the other one said before kicking him.

Shikamaru grunted in pain as the foot connected with his side.

"Let's teach him some manners." Kimimaro smirked as Tayuya stepped back and the others began to surround him.

Shikamaru pushed away his fear as he kicked out and hit the big guy in the balls. Without checking to see the damage he caused he tried to run again only to be caught by said guy. "You bastard!" the big guy yelled raising his fist.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Kiba shouted as the locker door slammed opened. Shikamaru curled into a ball as Kiba came flying over him to take out the big guy and Kimimaro. Seconds later Naruto ran out in only the bottom half of his uniform and attacked Kabuto. The twins cursed and took off running. Kimimaro and Kiba rolled on the floor, and the big guy used that distraction to attack Kiba from behind, when out of nowhere, Gaara came flying and jumped the big guy. Sasuke ran to Shikamaru's side and pulled him out of the fight. Shikamaru watched with Sasuke and Neji, who just ran up to him to see if he was okay, as Naruto beat the crap out of Kabuto, Gaara was on top of the big guy, knocking him out with one punch, and Kiba, who finally ended on top, punch Kimimaro over and over again as Tayuya screamed for Kiba to stop.

"Ten bucks says that Kabuto doesn't come to school tomorrow, Kimimaro ends up with a busted lip and a broken nose, and Jirubo won't remember his own name." Sasuke said after making sure Shikamaru was okay.

"Why make a bet we know you'll win?" Shikamaru sighed holding his side. He was going to bruise tomorrow. It was funny that this fight started with him and now it was ending with Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara beating his attackers up and here he was with Neji and Sasuke just watching them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah, just got a kick to the side and a hair pulling." Shikamaru shrugged and groaned.

"I was wondering why your hair was a mess." Sasuke said as he helped Shikamaru put it back to its natural state. "As good as new."

"Thank you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto kick Kabuto in the ass, and the four eyed freak fall to his knees as he got up and took off running only to fall again, his face covered in blood. Turning his gaze toward Kiba, he gasped as he saw the other still punching Kimimaro over and over, the teen not even bothering to defend himself.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted pulling Kiba off. "Enough."

"Did you see-"  
"Yes and if you keep punching him you're going to kill him." Naruto stated, pulling Kiba back as they watched Tayuya curse them and hold Kimimaro's head in her lap.

"Check on Shikamaru. He's holding his side." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear as he moved to his own boyfriend's side. "You okay, babe?"

"Wasn't even part of it." Sasuke answered moving into Naruto's arm and kissing the cut on his cheek. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

Naruto smirked as he followed Sasuke back into the locker room.

"Neji?" Gaara said.

"I'm fine. Let's get your keys and go." Neji answered with a soft smile as they too entered the locker room.

"Shikamaru." Kiba said standing in front of the thinner teen. Without asking he lifted Shikamaru's shirt and growled at the growing bruise. "Which one did this?" he demaned running a hand gently down Shikamaru's side.

"I'm not sure." Shikamaru answered honestly. He still didn't know which twin was which, so he wasn't lying.

"I'm going to kill them all." Kiba said glaring at the big guy, Kimimaro, and Tayuya.

"Leave them, lets go." Shikamaru said boredly or tried to anyway. His side was killing him. "You're my ride home."

With another snarl, Kiba nodded, grabbed their bags, and lead the way to his car. Once there he opened the door, and before Shikamaru could duck in he was pulled back out and pushed against the side of the car.  
"Kiba-" He got out before Kiba's lips desended on his own roughly, and after a few minutes they pulled back slightly before claiming Shikamaru's lips in another more gentler kiss. "Wow." Shikamaru said slightly dazed when Kiba pulled away.

"I know, been wanting to do that for a while now." Kiba answered giving Shikamaru one more kiss before letting him get in the car.

"Why didn't you?" Shikamaru asked when Kiba got in and started the car.  
"Wasn't sure if I could."

"What do you mean?"

"Wasn't sure if we were really dating or not." Kiba grinned as a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Didn't want to freak you out if we weren't."

Shikamaru laughed as he reached over and grabbed Kiba's hand. When Kiba raised an eyebrow he shook his head and laughed some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Shikamaru was definitely one happy camper today, so happy that he had come to school ten minutes early just for the heck of it.

Yesterday he may have almost gotten the crap beat out of him, but that lead to Kiba kissing him like no tomorrow. Not only that, but Kiba also kissed him at home, in his room. Right now, Shikamaru was sporting a big hicky on the left side of his neck. He was sure it would have gone passed the hicky but just as it was going that way, both heard his dad and mom walk in the door.

He couldn't wait to tell the guys about the change in their relationship and how Kiba was just as clueless as he was. To think the whole time he was trying to figure out where they stood, Kiba was doing the exact same thing.

With a grin in place he opened the door to get inside and practically skipped to his locker. As he was putting in his combination he heard two other voices arguing in angry whispers.

Frowning, Shikamaru walked farther down the empty hall and turned. He blinked in surprised as he realized it was Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru watched as Naruto threw his hands into the air and paced away only to turn back at something Sasuke said.

Stunned at what he was seeing, Shikamaru could only stand there in shock as Naruto glared at Sasuke, shook his head, and then took two steps backward before turning and stalking off.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke take a deep breath and wipe both hands under his eyes before taking another breath and picking his bag up from the floor.

"Sasuke?" He called to the older raven. At the sound of his name, Sasuke jumped and whirled around to meet his gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Dandy. Couldn't be better." Sasuke said trying to force a smirk, his eyes still holding unshed tears.

"Please don't lie to me." Shikamaru said walking over to the emotional raven. Crying and Sasuke weren't ever supposed to be on the same page. It was wrong on so many levels. Shikamaru could honestly say he never saw Sasuke without his smirk or superior complex in place. "What's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"Sasuke, I saw you and Naruto fighting. What's going on? You two never fight."

Taking a breath and turning away, Sasuke brushed angrily at the new set of tears and shook his head. Looking as if he wanted to run after Naruto but was unable too. Why were they fighting? Those two were perfect. They were the couple everyone looked up to. Hell they had been together for six years now. "We fight, it happens."

"You don't fight. It doesn't happen."

"We're not perfect." Sasuke snapped before taking off.

Shikamaru stood there watching Sasuke disappear around the corner. When he heard more voices coming down the hallway, telling him more students were arriving, he went back to his locker, unable to forget Naruto actually glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke crying.

"Hey babe." Kiba said, coming up behind him and wrapping his thicker arms around his waist. "Miss me?" he grinned kissing his ear.

"Kiba," Shikamaru started, as he turned to face his boyfriend. "do you know if something's wrong with Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Wrong? I don't think so. Those two are always okay. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Shikamaru forced a smile as he turned back to his locker. A few moments later he kissed Kiba at his classroom door and watched his amazing boyfriend walk off to his own. With a sigh, he took his seat and tried to make sense of what he had seen earlier.

YBTM

"Hey man, you cool?" Kiba asked Naruto as they worked on a joint project for woodshop.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said meeting up two boards and marking a few lines on both before pulling them apart and handing one to Kiba.

Right now both teens were supposed to make a table and the more creative it was, the better the grade. Both decided to make it round with designs all the way around it and a smooth surface. The legs would all connect in the middle and spread out under the table to make it look almost like a tree.

"You seem off." Kiba said. In truth, he was thinking about Shikamaru's words. One thing he learned about Shikamaru was he didn't ask questions for the fun it. Things that he asked were all meant to be taken seriously. Naruto looked normal enough to him but Shikamaru's question kept running through his head, driving him nuts

"I'm good." Naruto said, reaching for another board that would be part of the legs. They had already sketched the whole thing out and had already done some of the legs but since they had two weeks, they weren't going to start on the carvings until next week. Right now they were just marking and measuring everything.

"Alright." Kiba nodded and put his mind back on the table. He was a guy. If another guy said he was okay, he'd let it go. He had a feeling Shikamaru wasn't going to be the same way. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Haku, and Neji seemed to be more on the gotta-know-no-matter-what wave lenght.

YBTM

When lunch time came around, Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke and Naruto both not okay, even if they were acting normal. Naruto was joking with Kiba and teasing Haku about one thing or another and Sasuke was talking with Gaara and Neji. What Shikamaru also noticed was that there was an inch of space between the two. Normally that wouldn't worry anyone, but Sasuke couldn't sit near Naruto without touching him and Naruto couldn't be near Sasuke without wrapping his arms around him.

Something was definitely wrong. When he felt someones gaze on him he turned and realized it was Suigetsu.

With a frown, Suigetsu motioned quietly with his head toward the two Shikamaru was just watching and lifted a brow.

Shikamaru nodded but shrugged his shoulders. So he wasn't the only one that noticed the small change between the school's hottest couple.

YBTM

At practice, Shikamaru was more then convinced that he wasn't imagining things. In one of his classes he had with Suigetsu, they had both talked about the way Naruto and Sasuke were acting and what the heck was going on. Since Haku was also in that class, the only class any of them shared with Haku, he also heard what Shikamaru had to say.

Haku being Haku, had wanted to leave class and corner Sasuke, since Naruto never spoke about personal problems and would be harder to get information from. Suigetsu said to let them work it out and if something bad happened he'd step in or better yet, send in Gaara. Shikamaru and Haku had veto'd his idea and decided to corner Sasuke at practice. With a frown in place, Suigetsu said not to jump too far ahead of themselves if they went thru with their plan.

So both boys waited as they watched their boyfriends warming up on the field. A little bit later, Neji walked out with Gaara, giving him a kiss as he made his way to the bleachers and Gaara joined the others on the field.

"What are you two up to?" Neji asked.

"What makes you think we're up to anything?" Haku asked innocently.  
"Because you're both waiting for something. Now what is it?" Neji demanded taking his normal spot on the bleacher.

"We think something's wrong with Sasuke and Naruto." Haku finally said, knowing that Neji would find out in two seconds anyway.

"Why?"

"Because Shikamaru caught them arguing-"  
"Every couple argues." Neji cut in.

"-and then at lunch Naruto and Sasuke weren't even touching. There was an inch of space. An inch!" Haku said spreading out his arms as if the inch was equaled to the length of his arms apart.

"And?"

"When have you ever notice an inch between the two?" Haku demanded.

"After practice."

"Beside's that, and that doesn't really count." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke still holds onto Naruto."

"So Watson, what have you come up with in all of your fact findings?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Why can't I be Sherlock?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, Sherlock would have an answer already and not ask questions." Neji shrugged.

"Well I have an answer... of sorts." Shikamaru said, curbing the urge to pout. "I think they might break up."

"WHAT!" Haku shouted, ignoring the whole field watching him as he turned wide eyes to Shikamaru. "They've been together forever!"

"I know, but that's the only answer."

"Only answer for what?" Sasuke asked, coming to sit with them. Shikamaru turned toward the field with a frown and saw Naruto barely coming onto the field. They didn't even walk together...how was that possible?

"Uh..."

Neji being Neji didn't even bother to ask, instead he demanded, "Tell us why you and Naruto are not right today."

"We're-"

"I know a liar when I see one." Neji said lifting his brow. "Tell me or I'll just let these two play amature detectives to figure it out. By the time they're done, the whole school's going to know."  
"Hey!" Haku pouted.

"Spill it." Neji ignored him.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the field where Naruto was talking with Gaara, looking very serious. "I think he's going to break up with me."

"WHAT!" Haku shouted again.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

If someone would have ran up to Shikamaru and randomly attacked him, he would have been less shock. Hell he would have been less shock if the world was ending. Even if he told the others about his theory, he didn't actually think it was right.

Sasuke confirming it... Now that just blew his mind.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked turning his whole body so that Sasuke knew he had his undivided attention.

"I..." Sasuke frowned and turned his gaze to look anywhere but at Naruto or any of their eyes.

"Why would Naruto break up with you? He has your name in ink on his skin. He wears a wedding ring and tells everyone you guys are married." Shikamaru frowned.

"But he's not gay." Sasuke whispered.

"What does that have to do with you guys being together?" Neji questioned with his own frown in place.

"Everything. Naruto doesn't like guys. He doesn't look at them or think about them. He doesn't-"

"That's a good thing, it means you won't lose him to another guy." Neji cut him off.

"But I will to a girl!" Sasuke said angrily, sounding as if he was on the verge of crying.

"What do you mean? And since when did this all start?" Shikamaru asked, worried about one of his closest friends. Sasuke was normally a 'I'm better and therefore don't care about what you're saying because it's stupid' kind of person but right now he was sending off the vibe of 'My world is ending and I can't stop it'.

"About three weeks ago." Sasuke said quietly as he let his head fall into his hands. "In English, we got paired up in groups of four. I was with Ino, Lee, and Sai."

Shikamaru knew each of those three. Not well since they were all seniors. Ino was dating Gaara's older brother, who was in college and had been dating him since she was a freshmen and he a senior here. She had told Sasuke that she wasn't interested in him and if he hit on her Kankuro was going to kick his ass. Even if Sasuke was gay, Kankuro didn't take to guys being around her. Other then that, she was the only girl Sasuke considered a friend. Lee was just a weird guy that could never sit still or speak below a yell. And Sai was almost a clone of Sasuke expect he was weird and dated Sakura, who was a once upon a time fan girl of Sasuke but stopped when she saw something that she had told the school she wished she hadn't. Shikamaru assumed that she had walked in on the two. Turns out she was one of the few that didn't enjoy man sex.

And though everyone knew Sasuke was gay, girls still confessed their love to Sasuke. Naruto just laughed his ass off, but only when a guy tried to flirt would he get pissed.

"And Naruto was paired with Masturi, Karin, Kin." Sasuke finished quietly.

Again those names were all familiar. Masturi used to idolize Gaara, annoying Neji to no end, until the day Naruto tackled her out of the way of a moving car. Now Naruto was her knight in shining armor. She always brought Naruto presents that Sasuke happily tossed in the garbage before Naruto saw them. Karin was also an ex-fan girl of Sasuke, only an ex because she had it bad for Naruto too. When she had entered highschool with the two and saw how much Naruto had changed, she had fallen hard. Kin was the girl that Naruto had thought himself madly in love with as a child and would have confessed to her if Sasuke hadn't step in. That year, Kin had started a fight with Sasuke for taking Naruto away from her and if not for said blonde, those two would have drawn blood. Needless to say they hated eachother.

"Shit." Shikamaru whispered the only words that came to mind.

"Then in science, Naruto got paired with Kin again." Sasuke sighed as he went on. "Because of that, they all exchanged numbers and emails just incase they needed to get in touch, with Naruto at one practice or another and working, he couldn't really meet up with them so that's how he kept in touch with them."

"You're joking." Haku gasped, "Please tell me he deleted their numbers afterwards?"

"He did, but Karin and Matsuri still have his, so they still text him and stuff."

"What about Kin?" Neji asked the distraut raven.

"He never deleted hers. He text and emails her all the time. He even hangs out with her."

"What the hell!" Haku shouted turning to glare at Naruto. "That bastard!"

"Kin was his first love. If not for me, they'd probably be together. I think Naruto is beginning to realize that too. I mean, he's not gay and the girl he liked as a kid still likes him. Maybe he realizes what he could have if we broke up." Sasuke went on, trying and failing to hide his tears as he buried his face into Neji's shoulder.

"Does he hide the text messages from you or the emails?" Shikamaru asked, unable to get over Naruto texting someone that made Sasuke feel insecure.

"No, I have his passwords, but even then he doesn't care." Sasuke said.  
"Then Naruto isn't leaving you. If he was hiding them, then it would be another story. Maybe he and Kin just reconnected as friends. They were friends as kids." Shikamaru said, trying to make sense of this all.

"But why would he text her more then me? Even on our dates, he's texting her and if she calls, he answers." Sasuke argued. "He even hangs out with her and stuff. Yesterday when I called him, before he went to work, he said he was eating pizza with Kin. I was so pissed I hung up on him and today we got into a fight."

"What did you do?" Neji asked, knowing Sasuke's ways.

"I asked him if he was seeing her." Sasuke glared at Neji, wiping angrily at his eyes. "It's only right that I know!"

"Asked or accused?" Neji lifted his brow.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke said and when Neji just waited he went on. "I met him here since he has a early class. I confronted him and told him that he needed to get rid of Kin's number and change his own."

"And?"

"That if he didn't, then I knew he was seeing her. If he loved me he would respect my wishes."

"I'm guessing that's where I walked in on you guys?" Shikamaru questioned as he remembered the scene from earlier.

"Yes. Naruto got mad and said that he wasn't seeing Kin and I was overreacting. But I have a right too. I mean the bitch is after my boyfriend. It doesn't matter if we're dating or not because she still wants him. Tell me I don't have a right to demand this?" He turned to look at Neji.

"That is true. Kin has made it no secret to all but Naruto that she still wants him." Haku nodded.

"What happened after that?" Neji asked.

"Naruto said he loved me but he wasn't changing his number because it was pointless and he would never cheat on me..." When Sasuke looked down at the bleachers, Shikamaru knew he was regretting the words he had told the blonde that morning. "Then I told him he pretty much was and that he might as well fuck her since he preferred pussies to dicks."

"Sasuke!" Haku gasped as Sasuke nodded.

"I was mad and he wasn't... God, I love him but Naruto... I could lose him to Kin."

"Then we have to remove Kin." Neji said simply. "Everyone but Naruto sees what she's doing. Let's show Naruto the truth. Maybe then he'd see why you're afraid of him hanging out with her. She won't make a move now. She's just going to make you push Naruto away first and then play the new best friend. Then she'd try to push it farther when Naruto least expect it and Naruto will cave in to her comfort because of your break up. It's a sound plan on her part but she forgot that it's not only you she's messing with."

"So, you'll help me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Haku said jumping Sasuke and hugging the daylights out of him. "But first you are going to make up with Naruto and go have hot sex. Leave it to us-"  
"Haku." Neji cut him off.

"Fine." Haku pouted and sat back down. "What do I do?"

"You get to befriend the girl because everyone loves you." Neji pointed out.

"Boring." Haku continued to pout.

"You will be her new best friend and get all the dirt." Neji went on. "You will go and talk to her, then as you're talking, you'll call us, perferably Sasuke, by 'accident' at a time of our choosing. And when Kin starts telling her secrets, because Haku is easy to talk to, Naruto will hear it all."

"That could work," Sasuke nodded, wanting to start now. He wanted Naruto to see his side of this. He wasn't overreacting. "Haku, go look for Kin. You're going to be friends now."

"But Suigetsu and I have a date after practice. It'll take at least a whole day-"

"Cancel it, this is more important." Neji ordered leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine, but you're telling Suigetsu." Haku warned. "Shikamaru come with me. I never walk anywhere alone so it'll seem weird that I am."

"Do-"

"Yes." Haku said. "Only when I become her new best friend can you leave."

"Fun." Shikamaru sighed and together with Haku, walked down the bleachers and ignored the odd looks sent their way from their boyfriends and the team.

"Going to the bathroom! Had a big soda!" Haku shouted and waved as he blew Suigetsu a kiss.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Haku shrugged and pulled him along.

YBTM

"Do you think they'll pull it off?" Sasuke asked Neji once the other two were gone.

"Shikamaru? Maybe, he's too lazy and not a really good actor, but he'll want to help you anyway he can. Haku, on the other hand, will have her eating out of his palm in a few days. No one can resist him." Neji said. "Don't worry, if this plan fails, I have a few others."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and continued to watch practice, hoping that everything worked out, never noticing the person moving their way until they were on top of them.

"Neji." the male called making the pale eyed boy blink in shock as he looked up and met the other's amused gaze. "It's been a while."

"...Hidan..." Neji whispered unable to look away.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Shikamaru, where is she?" Haku asked for the seventh time in less than two minutes.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered in frustration. "Maybe she went home already. Not everyone stays to watch the guys practice-"

"Who wouldn't stay? I mean they are eye candy! Suigetsu is just to die for!" Haku said dreamingly. "He's perfect-"

"For you, but do you want anyone else thinking he's perfect for them too?"

"God no!" Haku shouted. "Who's thinking that? I'll kill them! Give me names-"

"No one I know." Shikamaru quickly stopped Haku with a hand over his mouth. "Come on, this school is big so we have more to search."  
"But you said she might have gone home." came Haku's muffled voice.

"Or she could be somewhere on campus. Let's do a quick look over and if we don't find her-"

"Or instead of using unneeded energy let's ask them!" Haku grinned. Before Shikamaru could pull away, Haku had him in a firm grip and was pulling him along.

"Karui! Karui! I need to ask you something!" Haku shouted, waving like a crazy person.

"Haku! I have an answer to your question!" Karui shouted back, her twin brother looking at her as if she were some kind of freak of nature.

"You look amazing!" Haku asked, giving the girl a hug and air kisses. Shikamaru and Omoi just stood back, hands in their pockets.

"I'm friends with that," Shikamaru said as Haku and Karui began their routine with praises toward eachother followed by gossip.

"I'm related to the other that." Omoi said in the same tone. "Did you need something? Knowing those two, they are going to go on and on and forget why they started talking in the first place."

"We're looking for Kin," Shikamaru asked Omoi, turning out the other two gasping in shock at one thing or another. "Have you seen her?"

"She left the campus already." Omoi shrugged. "Saw her leave with that dude from our math class. You know the one that always sits in the back?"

"Zaku?"

"Is that the one who's brother just got locked up the other day for something or other?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "Why did she leave with him?"

"I think they're dating or something." Omoi shrugged causing Shikamaru to turn and look at him in shock.

"They're what?"

"I can't be sure but I saw them the other day making out. Unless they have some kind of agreement like FWB's, then I would assume as much." Omoi shrugged again. "Why is that so shocking?"

"Doesn't she have the hots for Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Was she after Naruto or was she just friends with Naruto? Was Sasuke freaking out over nothing?

"Yeah," Omoi nodded. "It's no secret that she thinks she's in love with Naruto."

"Then why date Zaku?"

"Probably to throw Naruto off. I have been seeing Naruto and Kin together, hanging out I mean. From what I can see, it looks likes she's trying to show Naruto that she's taken and is only using Zaku to make it seem real." Omoi nodded as he thought it over, "Kind of like false security or something. Naruto's taken the bait and she's slowly reeling him in. The only thing keeping Naruto out of her boat is that Sasuke's on a bigger ship with a better pole... No pun intended."

"Now we just gotta keep Sasuke from crashing into the rocks." Shikamaru finished. "Zaku is just going along with this?"

"He's getting free ass, what guy wouldn't go along with this?" Omoi asked in surprise. "Her plan is a good one."

"When did you see Kin and Naruto first together?"

"I first saw Kin and Naruto at the bowling alley two weeks ago. Sasuke was no where to be found and Kin was going on and on about Zaku. She was over playing it, if you ask me." At Shikamaru's lifted brow he went on, "I mean she was gushing on and on about Zaku this and Zaku that, kind of confused me at first, but after a bit of thought I figured it out. She was asking Naruto's advice about certain things and his opinions to certain questions. Funny thing was that all of her questions gave her more answers on Naruto's outlook on life and not Zaku's. Those two are too different to ever be in the same book, know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded.

"So like I was saying, it's all a thought of mine put together, could be true could be false."

"But you are never wrong when you're telling something. Once out of your mouth, it is what it is." Shikamaru said. "Kin is going to be a problem."

"Sasuke's got a challenge with Kin, but I'm sure he'll pull through. I mean he turned Naruto, the straightest guy I know, into his boyfriend/fiance/husband/every other title out there." Omoi chuckled. "He has Naruto wrapped around his little finger. He's Naruto's everything."

"Sasuke is beginning to doubt that." Shikamaru stated quietly to himself.

"Tell Sasuke to stop looking for the tear in the curtain when there isn't any."

"How did you-"

"Please, my sister knows everything and since I'm always by her side, I know everything too."

"She's not going to tell the world is she?"

"No, if she did, Haku would never gossip with her again. Those two live off gossip but Haku is loyal to a fault to you guys and she knows that. Losing Haku Time will be like losing a limb, not going to happen." Omoi said. "Besides those two only gossip to eachother. Karui isn't a people person. She hates everybody equally, minus Haku."

"True," Shikamaru nodded, "You get her, I'll get him..."

"We'll split down the middle." Omoi finished as both of them grabbed their companions and began leading them away.

"Gossip time is over." Shikamaru told Haku as the raven blew kisses to Karui. "Guess what I found out-"  
"Oh I forgot to ask her where Kin was." Haku pouted looking as if he'd run after Karui.

"She's not here. Omoi said he saw her leave with Zaku."

"Zaku?"

"Turns out they're dating but," Shikamaru said before Haku could pose another question, "it's all a show for Naruto."

"Oh, she's good!" Haku nodded with narrowed eyes, "But we are better. What's the plan?"

"We get Sasuke to bend over for Naruto."

"Shikamaru!" Haku gasped before he started laughing.

"What?" Shikamaru blushed. "It's what Omoi said...sort of. We just have to get Sasuke to change his ways somewhat and stop accusing Naruto of things. Naruto isn't going to leave him for anybody. We just have to get Sasuke to remember that before he pushes Naruto away."

"What about a romantic get away?"  
"Not many days they can get that. Naruto has practice and when he doesn't, he works or is here."

"Right." Haku pouted, tapping a finger against his chin. "Dinner and a movie?"  
"Sasuke doesn't like the cliche date."

"Right again," Haku sighed. "Walk in the moonlight?"

"No," Shikamaru shook his head, "That's something you would do."

"Lock them in a closet naked." Haku stated.  
Laughing, Shikamaru threw an arm around Haku's shoulder. "Let's get the other two to help us on this."

YBTM

"It's been a while love," Hidan grinned, his eyes running over Neji's stiff form in a way Sasuke did not like. To Sasuke it looked like the older man was eye raping Neji.

"Can we help you?" he demanded when Neji made no move to say anything. What was this guy to Neji?

"Hello to you, princess," Hidan's grin widen as he ran his eyes up Sasuke's form as well. "My, my, Neji you sure know how to find them." Licking his lips he went on, "Tell me your name."

"Fuck you." Sasuke glared not liking the man at all. Who did this idiot think he was? Did he know who he was? Or who he was dating? Hello, Naruto would so kick his ass.

"Baby, if there's going to be any of that, I plan to be the one fucking you." Hidan chuckled.

"If you don't back off, my boyfriend-"

"Doesn't have to know." Hidan cut him off smoothly. "Hell, once you had me, you might not want him anymore. Isn't that right, Neji?"

"What is he talking about, Neji?" Sasuke asked, wanting to move away from the man but not wanting to give the asshole any ground or let him think he was scared. When Neji didn't answer, Sasuke turned his frown on his friend. Neji was pale, paler then normal and his eyes were wide. Whether it was shock or fear, Sasuke didn't know and he didn't like it. "Look asshole, get lost."

"I like my boys feisty. Makes sex fun." Hidan chuckled. "Neji should know. He came back more then once."

"Go...Go away." Neji whispered. "Le-leave."

"Neji, is that-"

"He said go away, asswipe!" Sasuke shouted as he stood, hoping Naruto would hear him. Even if he could fight his own fights, Sasuke knew Hidan would wipe the floor with him. He hoped that by raising his voice, Naruto would come. "What part of the damn sentence don't you understand?"

"All of it." Hidan said coldly. "There's only so much I'll tolerate from a bitch."

"And there is only so much I'll tolerate when it concerns my boyfriend." Naruto growled, moving up the bleachers fast. Turning his gaze to follow the blonde, Sasuke noticed his boyfriend was bare chested and that the top part of his uniform, along with his helmet, was dropped on the field without a care. Behind Naruto, Sasuke found Gaara in the same state but more murderous. "Get the hell away from him." Naruto went on as he moved to stand between Hidan and Sasuke, his face inches from the older male's.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Hidan asked innocently, moving a step back as Gaara came to Neji's side. Even though he looked casual, Sasuke could see Hidan already planning. Whether it was to leave or to fight, he didn't know. All he knew was that Naruto and Gaara looked ready to kill him.

"Leave." Gaara stated with narrowed eyes, his hands fisted and trembling with rage. "If I catch you near Neji again, your ass is mine."

Chuckling, Hidan turned and walked to the ground, ignoring everyone watching and ready to jump to Neji's and Sasuke's defense. "Gaara?" Hidan called as he turned slightly, "Did you forget? Neji's ass was already mine." with that he was gone.

"You son of a bitch!" Gaara snarled, unable to run at the man with Naruto holding him back.

"Calm down. Take Neji home." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper into Gaara's ear.

Without a word, Gaara turned to gather Neji's things. "Come Neji." he said gently as he helped the long haired teen to his feet.

When they were gone, Naruto turned to the coach and said, "Can we call an end to practice early?" Getting a nod in reply, Naruto turned back to help Sasuke gather his things. "Come on, let's get mine and Gaara's stuff."

Twenty minutes later, after Naruto took a quick shower, Sasuke found himself in his room with Naruto sitting on the bed quietly as he, himself, sat on the ground in front of the blonde. Naruto's elbows were resting on his knees, and his chin was resting on his fist. Even though he was looking right at him, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't seen him. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Stay away from him. If you ever see him, turn and leave." Naruto said, reaching down to pick Sasuke up so that the raven could straddle his laps. "Don't let him get you alone."

At the begging plea in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke nodded. Wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde's neck, he leaned forward and pecked Naruto's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto answered as he pulled Sasuke back for a deeper kiss. "I can't stop loving you and I don't even want to try."


End file.
